


[Podfic] Long Distance

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens Lockdown - Fandom
Genre: (only sort of), Abuse of Allen Ginsberg poetry, Aftercare, Aziraphale has a filthy mouth and is not afraid to use it, Cameo appearance of Cherry's awful wallpaper, Comfort/Angst, Crowley hated the 14th century, Crowley was a plague doctor, Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Surprise Ending, the black death (flashbacks)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: There was the sound of fabric rustling in the background.“Are you...are you rolling up your sleeves?” Crowley asked, thinking desperately of Aziraphale’s pale strong forearms, the light hairs on them, the way Crowley might bend to kiss the unnecessary, frivolous little pulse point at the wrist.Aziraphale chucked, deep in his throat. “Far more than that I’m afraid.”---Music:What Is Loveby Kevin MacLeod (CC-BY 4.0)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14
Collections: Good Omens Lockdown fics, Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Princip1914](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princip1914/pseuds/Princip1914). Log in to view. 



[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Long-Distance-edq42b)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-4-8/71428272-44100-2-1dbd4e1811c2.m4a)


End file.
